The Good Ole GX'A
by theblackslifer92
Summary: Syrus is a slave trapped in the trade. Chazz happens to come across him and takes him along with him many surprises happen later. Warning! Controversial topics and yaoi! Dont like dont read! Please enjoy! Warning some slurs I believe? Yeah1!


syroos was tiny slave boi and chazz was bgig man in kentucikkiy who was gonban go and buyu him some nice lil slabves he steps up to boxi and go "ill taked dats lil ho right dar dank u"  
and guy is like omfg okajyu you give me like a hunk of wood and sokem monddoo corns? yeAH dthat would be suepor hot man and then yoiu gacan have slavse" and chazz i s liek okay cool and hnad guy his shoit and then go "come lilo shota we msut juoruny" journy songs becaghn to plaky in the distance  
da big strong man was liek aight lkil slasbeve we got usd a lojgn hjourny and sdyuu  
but syroso is just "mis terf slavery guy i ahev 2 do a pee peeepe"  
and chazz if just "wHATHWHAHT QHAHR TWHAHT WHAHT DIDU YOU JSUT SAY TO ME YOU FUKCIJHN LITTLE HEOEI WHO SAID YOIU COUIDL SPEKA TO ME GET OUT OF MY PANTRYT"  
and syroos is jsut "squOOeAKs" and chazz is just break dnabcers angirly to cotten eyeysd jeoioe  
"if it ghant dbeben for cotttojn eyeysd joey id kill jaden a longh time ago where didi yoiu comee form? where didif yoiu go why arnet you dead yet jadnden you hoe"  
syrous dont knwo what say he am just [thought bubble] who jaden? bUT THEN HE DONT REALZIE HE WASNT THINKGING HE ACUTLALAY SJUT SAID "who jaden?" aND HE LIKE OH SHIT  
and cHAzz is mA MA MAAAAADDDDD  
"jaDEN IS SOME FUCKIGJN LILK HOE WHO BE GRIDNIGN ON ME AND THENB LEAVIGJN ME FOR HIS KURIBOHG FARMN CUZ HE DONT BELEIVE IN SLAVERYEHR SO ANBGER"  
and syrosus is jsut "surrry masterre"  
and chazz is liek "ok it cool 4 now lets go eat mayeb? idek my namen chazzzaz and yoire name is nwo syroosi mcgoose okajy?"  
syrusss nod even thgiough he not liek goose but it okay yeahs cuz fOod tIEME but syrois had long forgoti that he needed tinky winky tikem and was startin sytruggling and chazz walk intoo slaloonnn and is like  
"yo my fellow homedawgs" and they are jsudt"what is up my main man chazz" and then jaDen shOW u p aND is LIke "YoY o Yo GEt ur GAme oN cHAZZ whO is THis LIl hOoeKEr?"  
and chazz is just "CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIIIIIN" and jaden is liek "woah man dont get butthurt if yoiu get yur game oijn"  
and theN FROM THE BACK JESSE THE CONFDEDERATE ATTAKCTS AND THEY IS KLIEK  
"EVERYMAN FOR HIS SELF"  
and syRus is so scARed and hE nEed pEe and hwReRE Am Mr cHAZz? whERe hE be?  
No One kNOw  
and jeSse fouNd sYRus AND was lIke "yeehaw" and syrus scREAms  
and then chazz and jaden jump ou from behund and sLAM JESSE IN HEAD FOR TRY HURT SYRUS  
and then jadne liek "im jsorry for hruting you chazz you a wicked as hoemie"  
and chazz was like "yoriue so gay lol" and then they help syrus up and chazz say "now let get go lil doogiie" and syrus nods relunctyantly cuz he sitll has to pee and it is getting so dman bad this lil nig is gonan brUSt But jaDen and chazz kekep on goign with the lil syroos and his peepee truggle  
they finally arrive at the slave hsoiuse manner and chazz is like get up in yoiure room slave and syros is like "but biut mr chahzz mrs jadne heleop i have to pee really ba-" and with that he was lock in room trapped and havigjng to pee pee syrosus sit in his room sobbing and tyrujng to hold it in but before long his effort is noti wokring he finanly pees hismelf and sobs sooson jadnee an dchazz hear his sobbging and come up to see what all that racket is and so they open doror and thehre he is miss ameifca iwht pee pee alll over place and chazz is like "ujgnf thats pretty hawt bend overrr syrususu" and jande is like" yo yo yo dis aint my hizzle for shizzle im dougie otu "  
and syrus is leik "ohh matsrrt chazz" and then chazz beigang to bangb him to the soudnd of the jolly old banjoe and hten syrus get orpepggo and have waflfle in oven proabnsly? proababnly and then they make very ,loarge family and schazz kleanr slaveryyu is bad also jadne join there jfamilyu too idek maybe syru sand jaden are chazz sister wivebs? priobably and like thaey have like 123456789 babies and like severalllky of thenm are jsut mispelloigngs of chazz and then the resthr chazzz dont evene rememebr cuz syrisus and jaden mnamed them and he like naaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh and thehy likve happoiluy ever aftere expcetp jesse the ocnfderdate rbecause we odnt take kijdnly to confdederattes aroudn ehre imn the now UNIOOMSNS HELL EYAH HELL EYHAH UNIOIJN


End file.
